A known sheet conveying device includes a pair of release levers each disposed on a corresponding one of opposite sides in a right-left direction of an opening through which a feed tray is inserted. By pulling the pair of release levers, one of a first path-defining member and a second path-defining member, which define a part of a conveying path, is moved away from the other. This configuration may facilitate clearing a paper jam and allow insertion into the conveying path a media tray for supporting a medium to be conveyed.